


《一镜到底》第3章

by orphan_account



Category: wuwu
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》第3章

第三章

沈槐走近一步，仅仅一步。

任垠予在不算暖和的空气中稍微缩起肩膀，面红耳赤，察觉到沈槐的靠近，飞快地抬了下眼，甚至不知道他有没有看清，就又飞快地垂下去。

沈槐对这反应可以称得上是惊喜的，任垠予穿着衣服的时候看着清朗，甚至有一丝禁欲，脱了衣服却瞬间变得可口起来，像一颗被剥去果皮，袒露出粉红色柔软果肉的果实。

沈槐伸出手，轻轻地来回抚摸任垠予的肩膀，这种手法很快让任垠予平静下来，而后年轻的影帝像猫一样，有些犹豫地，凑近沈槐的那只手，好像要汲取温暖一样，握住沈槐的手后放到了自己的脸上。

与被冷空气侵袭的肩膀相比，任垠予的脸是热的。沈槐看着他，有些期待他再抬起眼来偷瞄自己，然而任垠予握着他的手好像就已经电量耗尽了一样，整个人都有些僵硬。沈槐再心里暗叹一声，顺势挑起任垠予的下巴，弯下腰吻了过去。

任垠予的嘴唇很软，下巴的弧线跟自己很合，深吻的时候两人可以尽可能紧密地贴在一起。沈槐一边在心里评估着，一边渐渐沉溺到这个吻里，不得不说，影帝的吻技不错，刚开始还有些羞涩，但沈槐把舌头伸过去挑逗他的舌尖后，他的回应就放开了，甚至还主动把手伸到沈槐的后颈，把沈槐牢牢地控制住只能与自己负距离接触的范围。

控制？

沈槐闭着眼睛，嘴角轻挑，按着任垠予的胸口把人推倒在软榻上，轻而易举地拿回了控制权，他一边接吻一边把任垠予赤裸的上身摸了个遍，也把任垠予摸热了，沈槐压在他身上，能感觉到他硬起来的地方顶着自己。

沈槐又笑了，今天和任垠予见面的整个过程都让他心情不错，虽然不知道任垠予出来之前有没有洗澡，但他还是决定不在这愉悦的一刻太计较，于是伸手解开了任垠予的裤子，握住了他。

任垠予一声闷哼，差点儿咬到沈槐，他整个人都绷紧了，沈槐的吻一个个落在他的颈侧和锁骨，手上的动作也丝毫不懈怠，任垠予享受着他灵活而刁钻的服务，觉得沈槐的这只手，比任何自己尝过的湿热甬道都要让人失魂，他闻着沈槐的味道，沈槐的羊毛毛衣在他皮肤上温柔地磨蹭，他舒服地眯起眼睛，把手从沈槐的腰间伸进去，他知道自己的掌心已经暖了。

结果沈槐腾出一只手，把任垠予狡猾的爪子一把拉了出来。

“凉。”沈槐舔着任垠予的胸口，敷衍了一句。

任垠予条件反射地想说“马上就操热你”，但克制住了，把手收了回来。

要让沈槐舒服，要让沈槐一步一步，慢慢地，走进自己这碗温水里。

任垠予听话的反应让沈槐很满意，他讨厌上床对象不按自己的节奏来，他对上床的环境也很挑剔，他让程佩定了酒店，行程是预备先带任垠予到这儿来培养一下感情，跟品味高格的任垠予建立个初步的“有共同语言”的假象，再带沈槐去吃饭，饱暖思淫欲，弄点儿酒也就差不多了。整个计划以不俗为开端，以套路为结尾，雅俗共赏得很。

所以跟任垠予在这里就滚到一起是脱离计划的，更何况这里连个洗澡的地方都没有，他不喜欢自己黏糊糊的。

不过把任垠予弄得黏糊糊倒是不错。

沈槐感觉到掌心里一阵有力的搏动，任垠予突然一把捏住了他的下巴，把他整个人提到面前，沈槐嘴上一痛，在任垠予咬住他的同时，手心里也像被打到一样，感受到了第一股喷涌。

等任垠予放开沈槐的时候，他才从短暂的懵逼里回过神来，嘴唇是痛的，他甚至怀疑破皮了，自己的手掌和衣服上一片狼藉，而那个肤白貌美的青年姿势惬意地仰躺着，餍足地舔了舔嘴唇。

沈槐有种错觉，觉得自己才是被享用的那个。

***

本来不想把自己弄得黏糊糊，才没做全套的，结果不仅没做全套，衣服毁了，嘴也肿了，就算沈槐再没脸没皮，也不想顶着这张脸去吃饭，于是剩下半天的计划只能告吹。

“沈总……生气了吗？”

穿上衣服，任垠予就变得文雅又内敛了，坐在软榻上，低着头。沈槐还是要拿腔调的，不管对象是千金小姐还是夜店牛郎，他都不会态度恶劣。所以沈槐站起来，一边慢条斯理地用手帕擦手，一边把方才气闷的表情卸了，说：“怎么会，只是在回味任先生的味道。”擦完手后把手帕递到任垠予面前，“任先生要留个纪念吗？”

任垠予没接：“留纪念……是没有下次吗？”

唷，那么黏人。

沈槐笑了笑，把任垠予的手拉起来握住手帕：“当然不是，我说错话了，是欠任先生的见面礼，任先生别嫌弃。我周四以后都有空，到时候再约任先生。”

任垠予眉眼都开了，笑着说：“那我不是也欠沈总见面礼。”

沈槐点点自己嘴唇上的小伤口：“这不就是任先生送的。”

任垠予笑得眉眼弯弯，站起来，弯下脖子亲了一下沈槐的嘴角，本来他的情态可以说是十分可人了，结果这个低头的动作硬生生把这份可人打了折。

……这人还是坐着可爱。

沈槐十分绅士地送人回了家，临别时候任垠予没有立刻下车，他就十分体贴地探身过去给了对方个告别吻，任垠予才心满意足地走了。

沈槐回家换了衣服，助理程佩来信息报告说，礼物已经送到任垠予那儿了，任垠予让带话说谢谢沈总。沈槐看完信息，笑着把手机丢开，见面礼送人家一张擦了精液的手帕，当然只是情趣，真正的礼物是一只新款男表，沈槐亲自……让程佩去挑的，价值不菲但款式低调，很适合任垠予。

然而丢开手机后沈槐就有些不知道接下来该做什么了，因为任垠予的一通电话，打断了他的工作，他整个人已经调整到放松状态，结果剩晚上没得玩了。他苦闷了一会儿，觉得自己实在不该继续苦闷，于是打电话给发小，临时攒了个局，约在他们经常光顾的酒吧。

沈槐一般的娱乐项目还真的挺一般的，去爵士酒吧听听音乐，人多的时候就去夜店，那些他们这个阶层的人喜欢去的私人会所，他其实不大去，用钱买来的肯定是最舒服的，但少了追逐和布置的乐趣。何况会所里打造的各种卖点，什么禁欲系少年萌宠系少女，终究是人设，喜欢清纯大学生，还不如去学校旁边的咖啡店，反正对于他来说，只要出手，没有败绩。

普通的恋爱谈厌烦了，就跟艺人模特玩，这些人又懂分寸又会营造氛围，还能给人带来虚荣感，没错，有钱人也是需要虚荣的，比如说身高有完全劣势的任垠予，就靠他的影帝身份弥补了，毕竟，数千万人为他痛哭流涕欢呼呐喊的人，却被自己占有，想想就挺来劲的。

所以沈槐去到酒吧，见到自己的一众狐朋狗友后，这种优越感就藏不住了。

“秦朔，你之前不是说挺喜欢白檀的吗？”沈槐靠在沙发上，“我叫他来？”

“哟。”秦朔夸张地扬高眉毛，“舍得带出来了？”

沈槐看似低调实则嘚瑟得不行地浅笑着：“现在不舍得带出来的是别人。”

“谁啊谁啊？”

“任垠予。”

在座的众人都顿了一秒，下一秒就是此起彼伏的艳羡惊叹，尺度也都刚刚好，持续一会儿就歇了，不会太谄媚，只有秦朔还兴致勃勃，不过是在惦记白檀：“你说叫白檀过来，但人最近不是挺有人气的吗，叫来这种地方不怕被拍？”

“我罩着，拍了也不敢发。”沈槐给白檀打完电话，有对秦朔说，“今晚你自己争取啊。”

秦朔揽着他的肩膀大笑：“够意思啊哥们儿！”

旁边的自顾自啜饮的林修冷不丁来了句：“捡人家用过的，还怪开心。”

秦朔不乐意了：“哎林修你怎么说话的，情人如衣服兄弟如手足，咱们都是穿一条裤衩长大的，我穿沈槐的衣服能叫捡？”

林修：“谁跟你一条裤衩了？也不嫌脏。”

秦朔：“诶你这个……”

沈槐连忙劝和：“一休别说了，秦朔本来就说不过你，今晚给他面子，白檀马上就来了。”

林修闭嘴，继续喝酒。

这群人里，林修跟沈槐关系最好，两家也是世交，小时候沈槐在学校里是混世魔王，林修是模范学生，但其实私底下，却是沈槐总让着林修。林修性格比较别扭，又傲又冷，但是对沈槐很亲近，沈槐小时候觉得林修挺可怜的，好学生总是遭人妒忌，又摊上林修这么个讨人嫌的性格，家长们都觉得林修好，其实在学校里，混得很惨，比扛把子沈槐更是惨了一圈赤道，所以是沈槐一直罩着他，他平时就给沈槐写写作业，一来一往交情甚笃。林修脑子聪明，沈槐就给他取外号，叫他林一休，久了就干脆叫一休了。

林修是直男，至少至今是，林修的第一个女朋友还是沈槐帮追的，不过大学以后沈槐就没见林修谈恋爱了，虽然也跟他们出来玩，会跟女孩子过夜，但一直没有正经女朋友，到了他们这个年纪，必然是要被催婚的。沈槐有时候都替他着急，觉得是不是跟自己这种不着调的人待久了，才让林修除了舌头比较毒其他一切都好的优秀青年被耽误了适婚年龄。

沈槐正为兄弟操心呢，林修突然靠过来：“你跟白檀结束了？”

“嗯？”沈槐拉回思绪，想了想林修的话，笑起来，“结束？这个词正经了点儿，我们就那样吧，算是双方都摆正了态度的不正经关系。”

不知道这句话又哪里惹林修不高兴了，林修盯着沈槐看了一阵，不说话了。

沈槐喝酒的时候上嘴唇刺痛了一下，有点后怕地想，刚刚林修盯着自己看，是不是看见伤口了，唉，他不想把林修带坏的。

白檀来了，自然而然坐到沈槐身边，但沈槐没跟他说话，倒是秦朔一直跟他聊天，他也就心知肚明了，往常时常跟沈槐撒娇吃醋的那套跟没出现过一样，相当自然地和秦朔喝了起来。

沈槐有点儿无聊，他今晚来是来找乐子的，不是来拉皮条的，秦朔在一边跟白檀打得热火朝天，林修也不理他，其他人都去找人搭讪了，他也不能干坐着，观察了一会儿，找到个看着挺乖的小姑娘，坐在吧台一直紧张地扯裙角，她的同伴都有聊天对象了，就她跟自己一样，落了单。

沈槐站起身，风度翩翩地走了过去。

很快他就把小姑娘约出去了，没带去酒店，而是伴着月光轧了段马路，再在门禁前把人送回了宿舍，想着自己给这姑娘留下了心动的回忆，情圣沈槐在夜色里长舒一口气，深藏功与名。

  



End file.
